


SJW Lena Luthor’s Hunt Reality TVShow

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: SJW Lena Luthor’s Hunt Reality TVShow of Hunting down Humans Traitors, Aliens, MetaHumans.
Relationships: Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Characters and Credits

Writer: shailenemarks  
Genre: Action, Horror

 **Characters (SuperGirl TVShow)**  
Lex Luthor (Human)  
Lena Luthor (Human)  
Kara Zor El (Kyptronian)  
Lyra Strayd (Starhavenite)  
Nia Nal (Human-Naltorian Hybrid)  
Nia Older Sister Maeve (Human-Naltorian Hybrid)  
James Olsen (Human)  
Cat Grant (Human)  
Alex Danvers (Human)  
Kal El aka Superman (Kyptronian)  
 **Characters (Flash TVShow)**  
Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost (MetaHuman)  
Barry Allen aka Flash (Meta Human)  
 **Characters (DC Comics)**  
Princess Koriand aka StarFire (Tamaranean)  
Rachel Roth aka Raven (Cambion aka Demon-Human Hybrid)


	2. Prologue

The world changed decades ago when aliens traveled through the universe to reach the Planet Earth after one arrived others soon follow and the world as we know it changed. The leaders of the people of earth started communicating with the aliens and developed a better understanding of each other. Soon the aliens learned the language of earthlings, a word for the living beings on Earth used by the aliens, they were also easy to get along. The reason many aliens traveled to earth was that their planets were not capable of supporting life anymore. There were different races of aliens from all over the universe, each had their own knowledge and expertise which they used to get to Earth. The thirst of humans for such knowledge led to millions of aliens to reside on Earth.

Afraid of the same thing happening to the earth, Aliens started a war against the humans in order to reduce their numbers and humans were mercilessly massacred all over the world. The nuclear power of earthlings was rendered useless as the aliens used their knowledge to erase the radioactivity which was the fuel of nuclear weapons. Hundreds of Millions of humans were killed, some of them finally managed to use the technology they learned from the aliens to create Heroes. The Heroes (MetaHumans) were capable of fighting against the aliens, Heroes are humans with superpowers which proved useful to fight the technology of the aliens. The war soon reached a standstill and negotiations started which led to the current time of peace.

The aliens had their own system of hierarchy, they followed the rule of the smartest being the leader. The build of each alien was different, their heights ranged between 2 feet to 10 feet, each race of aliens differed in color as some were pink others green and so on. The leader was green in color, about 4 feet and had tentacles on his head. He had a fat body with slim long limbs, he was the one who waged the war and now had negotiated. Aliens had a longer lifespan than a normal human and therefore the leader was still considered young by the aliens.

The media of humans had also evolved and the most popular channel host’s name was Lena Luthor. She was strongly against the aliens to live on Earth and wanted the aliens to leave the Earth. The humans of Earth had united in order to fight the threat of Aliens therefore they agreed with whatever Luna said, even though she sometimes crossed the line. Just the previous year, the brother of Luna, named Lex Luthor suggested a game in order to ease some of the anger of the earthlings. The idea was rejected by the government but their parents, Lionel Luthor and Lillian Luthor were high in the political world so soon the idea was accepted. The idea consisted of a game of the same concept as hunting animals in a specified area but instead of animals, there were aliens in this idea. 

The idea gained worldwide Humans support, Lena and her brother Lex were chosen to lead the hunt and cover it live too. Many aliens were taken prisoners and 20 most wicked aliens were selected, the date was also selected and many people were hired to develop a proper playground to hunt the aliens. Seeing this, the aliens protested and tried to win back the prisoners but the leaders of earthlings were under tremendous pressure to ease the anger of their people. Afterward, under the instruction of their leader, the aliens reached out to Heroes to help stop this cruelty. Heroes had seen the cruelty of aliens so many refused but some were still swayed. Finally, 12 of the Heroes agreed, these included Kara Zor El (Kyptronian), Lyra Strayd (Starhavenite), Nia Nal (Human-Naltorian Hybrid), Nia Older Sister Maeve (Human-Naltorian Hybrid), James Olsen (Human), Cat Grant (Human), Alex Danvers (Human), Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost (MetaHuman), Barry Allen aka Flash (Meta Human), Princess Koriand aka StarFire (Tamaranean), Rachel Roth aka Raven (Cambion aka Demon-Human Hybrid) and Kal El aka Superman (Kyptronian). Some of these heroes contained the genes of humanoid aliens that had joined the human race instead of the Aliens in the war. Many aliens were kidnapped by injecting them with liquids in order to weaken them and then their genes were studied and used to create more hybrids. Some of the aliens were enslaved to fight in the war, most of them had explosives inside their body which would explode and kill them if they did not listen to the humans. These people tried to persuade the political leaders and the earthlings that this game would just display the cruel nature of the humans but nobody was ready to hear them as the humans had suffered a lot at the hands of the Aliens. They had seen their loved ones being split apart by the aliens in front of them and they had to leave their children and old parents behind to live, some logical talks were not able to relieve the hatred that had been bottled inside.

The hatred then became directed towards the heroes who supported the aliens in this situation and soon they were branded as traitors and were also selected to be hunted with the rest of the aliens. These heroes were naturally more powerful than a normal human being so the powers had to be lowered down in order to hunt them without any problems. The humans had created injections with different minerals to which the heroes were weak against in order to make them as mortal as possible. The idea of labeling them as traitors were suggested by Lena and her brother had put forward the idea of hunting these traitors as well. The public always stood with the Luthor family as they always were against the Aliens. The aliens had made the people despair and they had made a comeback from the jaws of death therefore nobody was ready to listen or pardon an alien. The heroes were unable to gauge the hatred of the people as no one closer to them had died and been now being treated as traitors.

Meanwhile at the palace of the aliens, “This is just what we wanted, my lord” said the secretary of the leader. “We have them where we wanted them, Lena is doing a perfect job, we will soon rule the world” laughed the leader.


End file.
